Evil Carl
Evil Carl is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episodes Where's Perry? Part 1 & 2. Although usually loyal and friendly in the series, Carl is arrogant and self-serving due to the effects of an Ultimate-Evil-inator Ray in both episodes. He is voiced by Tyler Mann, who also voiced Tony Marzulo. Where's Perry, Part 1 This episode begins at the airport, where Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, Linda, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry are getting ready to board an airplane to Africa, where they will be staying at an animal research station that is run by Ignatius Ukareamü, a friend of Lawrence's from a university. Perry suddenly receives an urgent call from Major Monogram, telling him that Doofenshmirtz is up to something and that he needs to miss his vacation in order to deal with it. To get out of the vacation, Perry pretends to be sick and is left at home. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where he is captured by Heinz Doofenshmirtz and forced to listen to the doctor's evil plan. Doofenshmirtz is uncharacteristically dramatic and ends up pressing the self-destruct button on his own machine, which is not considered suspicious due to his usual ineptitude. Once Perry leaves, Doofenshmirtz reveals that the entire plan was a ruse to keep Perry away from his new machine, the Ultimate-evil-inator. He intends to use on Major Monogram in order to turn him into his evil sidekick, which would give Doofenshmirtz access to the OWCA computer network. He knows that Monogram sunbathes on the roof every afternoon, so he bounces the ray off of a satellite to the OWCA building. However, the beam reflects off a mirror Monogram is holding and accidentally hits Carl. Believing that his plan to turn Major Monogram evil has succeeded, Doofenshmirtz arrives at the OWCA headquarters and orders Monogram to carry his things inside. After a moment of confusion, they are both captured by Carl, who walks into the room while caressing a skull. Carl announces that he now plans to take over the Tri-State Area for himself, and Doofenshmirtz then realizes that Carl was the one who was hit by his ray. Carl imprisons Monogram and Doofenshmirtz in a cell, but allows them to have a smoothie machine in an effort to be seen as civilized in spite of his new-found evil personality. Carl explains his newfound motivation through a choreographed musical number, and then decides to make Doofenshmirtz his unpaid intern and claim all of Doofenshmirtz's evil inventions as his own. Carl and Doofenshmirtz then exit the cell area, leaving Major Monogram alone to plot his escape. As Doofenshmirtz shows an unimpressed Carl his inventions, Monogram calls Perry on the phone using a long tube made of the extra straws from the smoothie machine; he is only able to get out a short warning before the straws collapse. Perry disables the security systems and rushes in to save Major Monogram, but is quickly captured by Carl, who gloats and states that he left the straws on purpose so Monogram could call Perry and get him out of the way. Carl then reveals his diabolical plan: to use the OWCA supercomputer to bring the entire Tri-State Area to its knees. Doofenshmirtz tries to give the plan a name, but he is sent out of the room in disgrace. Doofenshmirtz then leans against the trap release switch on the wall, accidentally freeing Perry. Carl is ready for this, and summons evil robotic duplicates of the Flynn-Fletcher family (Perry's owners) to try and defeat Perry. After evading the robots, Perry locks the computer, forbidding Carl from accessing it. Carl orders Doofenshmirtz to stop Perry, so Doofenshmirtz runs around the room preparing each of his inventions to fire. Carl tells him not to use them all at once, but Doofenshmirtz didn't get the message as they all fire, striking Perry in a flash of light and causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. Upset by this turn of events, Carl berates Doofenshmirtz for this. Where's Perry, Part 2 Carl nags Doofenshmirtz about blasting Perry, since Perry's pawprint is necessary to unlock the computer. Doofenshmirtz tries to figure out how Perry disappeared but admits he is clueless, with Major Monogram still in his jail cell. Carl uses his scientific equipment and the process of elimination, and deduces that it was a machine called the Go-Home-inator that zapped him. Carl decides to take an O.W.C.A. plane and his evil robots to the Flynn-Fletcher home to recapture Perry. As Carl leaves, Doofenshmirtz laughs about Carl mocking Monogram by calling him "Mono-grampa". Monogram then says that Carl is just using Doofenshmirtz to get what he wanted and then left him behind, a thought that greatly upsets Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, in Danville, Carl and the Flynn-Fletcher robots break into the house while Grandpa Clyde is asleep on a chair. Carl becomes frustrated upon realizing Perry is not there. Unbeknownst to everyone, Perry has been transported to Africa near where his family is, and is hiding in a bush covered in rare exotic flowers. He gets a message on his video-watch from Carl and quickly throws the watch away, but not before Carl gets a glimpse of the flowers. Carl then identifies the flower using his equipment, and finds out it is only found in uncharted regions in Africa. He takes the robots to the plane and they take off for the African location, and Carl gloats that once he gets Perry's pawprint to unlock the computer, he can finally take over the O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area as well as get extra credit. Back at the O.W.C.A. offices, Doofenshmirtz is saddened that Carl used and abandoned him. Major Monogram snaps him out of it, and tells him they have to work together to stop Carl and save Perry. Doofenshmirtz initially refuses, stating that he can finally take over the Tri-State Area since Perry is out of the picture, but Monogram states that it won't be if Carl takes over the Tri-State Area first. Realizing this, Doofenshmirtz agrees to help Major Monogram, and together they take Monogram's spare jet and a GPS tracker to fly to Africa and stop Carl. Carl finally arrives in Africa and orders his robots to start tracking down Perry. Meanwhile in the plane, Doofenshmirtz decides to start building a Re-Good-inator by using vital parts of the plane's machinery, and the resulting damage causes the plane to begin malfunctioning. Monogram tries to maintain control of the plane, but worries that they might have to make a crash-landing. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends have been following Perry's footprints, and they see him running into a cavern on the other side of a river. They try to cross the river on a log, but Carl (now wearing a dark purple cape) has caught up to them and orders the robot Lawrence to fire at the log. The robot blasts the log with a laser, causing the kids to fall screaming into the river. Perry rushes out, but Carl appears and tells him that he did it to lure him out, for the sole reason of simply being evil. Carl shows Perry that he made more robot versions of the other characters in the series, and then asks Perry to "give him a hand...literally." Perry then whistles, and a group of wild animals seen earlier all come out of the cave, now wearing fedoras like Perry's to symbolize their recruitment into the O.W.C.A. agency. Carl orders all of his robots to attack while Perry and the rest of the animals charge to start a massive battle. During the battle, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz crash-land their plane in the middle of the fight, though they survived. Monogram asks Doofenshmirtz if the Re-Good-inator is ready, but Doofenshmitz tells him that he still needs more parts. Monogram joins in the fight and helps Doofenshmirtz finish building the machine by ripping parts out of the robots and tossing them to Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz finishes the Re-Good-inator with one final piece of adhesive, ripped from the mustache of the robot Monogram. Monogram tells Doofenshmirtz to shoot it at Carl, but it is mounted to the deck of the plane and can't turn; its aim is fixed directly at an X-shaped rock. Monogram tells Perry to bring Carl there so that Doofenshmirtz can shoot him with the Re-Good-inator, and Perry manages to lure Carl by taunting him with the paw that he wants for the codes. Carl follows him up to the rock, but sees the ray and backs out of range. Perry signals Doofenshmirtz to fire anyway, and he uses a picture of Phineas and Ferb to reflect the ray, which hits Carl. Monogram questions Carl, who says that he feels good (again) and seems to have no memory of being evil. Monogram is happy and orders Carl to clean up the robot parts, then tells him that he is a great help. He gives Carl the title of paid intern, and Carl is thrilled, even though it's just a title and Carl is still unpaid. Monogram then congratulates Perry and allows him to go on vacation with his family. Afterwards, Monogram, Carl, and Doofenshmirtz head back to Danville on the remaining jet, using its magnet to pick up all of broken robot parts, leaving no evidence. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Weaklings Category:Anarchist Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Villain Category:Usurper Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vandals Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Servant of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord